


Ideas Up For Grabs

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, BAMF Team Seven with Damsel Kakashi, Dimension Travel, Gen, Karma - Freeform, Last One Standing Fic, Menstruation parody, Ninja, No Uchiha Massacre, Now Sakura will be, OC was on Team 7, Obito A Prisoner Of Iwa Instead Of Madara, Orochimaru's Experiments, Other, Reincarnated To Younger Self, Resurrection, Samurai, Shinto Temples, Shinto deities, Shisui!Yay!, Some Crack, Time Nexus, Time Space Portals, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Massacre, Video Game Lives, swapping lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: A whole bunch of ideas of mine up for 'adoption'. Mostly time travel ones, some others. Non pairing stories.





	Ideas Up For Grabs

**Author's Note:**

> So… What I have here are a bunch of ideas that I either have no intention of getting back to, might get back to but highly unlikely, or I just plain don’t know what to do with them. Anyone can use these if they want, just credit me, and let me know, so I can check them out. ;)  
> Note, though, that all these were intended to be non-pairings, and if you do a pairing for them, tell me what it is before I read it, because there just some pairings I WON’T read, no matter how much you beg. :P I’ll probably put a pairing version up some time in the future too. Maybe.  
> Most are time travel fics. ;)  
> Also, I may still get back to some of these in the future, you never know.

_ **A Bug’s Life** _

Idea inspired by mention in alex-halcyon’s fic, Sacrifice and Surrender, where Tobirama and Hashirama are talking about the Aburame.

Anyway, the idea is that a rival bug clan of the Aburame used a jutsu to go back in time to attack the Aburame in transit to Konoha. They’re vulnerable at that time, transporting their bugs. But when the rival clan goes back, Naruto, Shino, and a bunch of others also go back to save the Aburame hives.

OoOoO

_ **Bump** _

He was patrolling (unofficially) when he saw it. In a small clearing, the air seemed to shimmer, and something that looked to be a portal opened up. Quickly Tobirama hid his chakra and then himself, watching as four men, ninja by the looks of them, stepped out of the strange portal.

“Whoah, that was a trip,” one of them said, raising his arms and stretching his back. “Gotta work out the kinks in it, though.”

“If we do this right, we won’t need to,” another said.

“Aw, come on,” the first practically whined. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Shisui,” another said. “This is no time for your joking. We’re here on a mission, you need to focus.”

“Fine, whatever, Itachi,” the one called Shisui said. “So, what next then?”

“The relic should be somewhere within ten kilometres of this spot,” the final one said. “We’re looking for a cave, the entrance should be overgrown with climbing ferns, so keep your eyes peeled. It wouldn’t do to overlook it just because the fern is common in these parts.”

“Yes!” the one called Shisui said, pumping his fist in the air. “We’re gonna get this done in record time, mark my words!”

“Would you just calm down?” he was told. “This is serious.”

Shisui pouted. “I know it is, Obito-nii,” he said. “But this is an incredibly rare opportunity, did you really think that I wasn’t going to enjoy it as much as possible? Sheesh! You’ve turned into such a stickler, you know that?”

“Let’s just get going, alright?” that second person who’d spoken said. “We’re meeting back here in, what was it? Two hours?”

“I think three or four may be better, Sasuke,” Obito said.

“You know, just because you’re the oldest, doesn’t mean you’re in charge,” Shisui told him.

“No, that would be Itachi-nii,” Sasuke reminded him. “And he’s the one who set the time before we even left. At _two hours_.”

“All of you, quiet,” Itachi ordered. “We’ll head out now. Shisui, go north. Obito, west. I’ll head south, and Sasuke, go east, starting from this area. Remember the importance of this mission, the village depends on it.”

“Roger!” Shisui saluted, and took off.

“See you in _t_ _wo_ hours, then,” Obito said, then was gone.

“Be careful, otouto,” Itachi said, poking Sasuke’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sasuke groused, then Itachi left.

Sasuke turned, and the watching Senju gripped his kunai tightly. This boy, this _stripling_ , looked almost exactly like Izuna, an Uchiha that had a personal grudge and hatred against him. So, the four of them were Uchiha, then? It was the most likely assumption. Sasuke’s head turned in his direction and he frowned, but then headed off in an easterly direction.

This whole thing was unprecedented. The implications of where they’d come from were not lost on him, but it was impossible, right? He needed to confront one of them, find out just what in the _hell_ was going on here. The easiest thing to do would be to follow this Sasuke, so he headed out to where he could sense the boy’s chakra and took off.

Tobirama followed the boy for a little over an hour, just observing him at first. It took a bit of time, but eventually the Uchiha named Sasuke realised that he was being followed, and his guard shot up. He pressed his finger to something on his wrist, then leapt down from the trees, waiting for him. Tobirama stood hidden for a moment, just watching, until the boy lost patience and called him out.

“I know you’re there,” he called. “Why don’t you just show yourself already?”

After a brief moment of consideration, Tobirama leapt down, his own guard up, ready to attack if necessary. The boy’s eyes gaped at him ever so briefly, before that infamous Uchiha mask fell into place.

“What do you want?” he demanded rather rudely.

Tobirama restrained himself from throwing a kunai at him for his disrespectful tone. “I think that’s a question better asked by me,” he said. “This is Senju territory you’re in, _Uchiha_.”

The boy shrugged.

OoOoO

_ **No Title** _

He was just another kid in the Uchiha compound, nothing special about him, nothing that made him stand out from all the other Uchiha children around him. He was born with a mother and father, just like anyone else, and had tons of aunts, uncles, and cousins. He was baby-sat by the older cousins, and was taught the basics of clan lore and history alongside his age mates.

When he was three, someone sat him down to gently explain to him that his father wasn’t coming back, and why. A mission gone wrong, apparently. Not even six months later, he received another talk, this time regarding his mother. After that, he was moved in with his grandmother, who looked after him from that point on.

Before that, when he was four, Obito was enrolled in the Academy. It was expected of him, of course, as an Uchiha. Usually the Academy entrance age was six, but in war times, like it was now, that age was lowered. So he went, arriving late to his first class, after having missed the ‘opening ceremony’ for the new students. His loud declaration that he would be Hokage was met with laughter from most children, but there was one who didn’t laugh, and when Obito saw her, he froze where he stood.

_He saw her step in front of her team mate’s attack. Why, why, why would she do that? Before Obito could even move, a hand was thrust into her chest, the sound of chirping birds drowning out his cries of, ‘No, Rin! Nonono!’_

Obito choked at the image in his brain, his step towards the seats faltering as the image of this girl (Rin? Was that really her name?) dying invaded his brain. Their sensei, noting him falter, gave him a bit of a push towards the seats, causing Obito to stumble a bit as he landed heavily, sitting down _away_ from the girl that had triggered this strange vision.

Breathing deeply, Obito struggled to regain himself as the sensei started droning on about what they were going to be doing in class that day. Once his breathing eased off a bit, Obito looked around, noting he’d sat next to a girl with red eyes, though he could swear she wasn’t an Uchiha, since he hadn’t seen her before. He knew _all_ his cousins who were entering the Academy with him today.

_Kurenai_ , a voice whispered in his head, and he whipped his head about to see who’d spoken, but everyone was concentrating on their sensei, no one was even looking at him. Well, except Rin. ( _how did he know her name?_ ) She was giving him a worried look, and when she noticed his glance, she smiled and waved a bit at him. Obito smiled sheepishly and waved back.

Learning at the Academy was _boring_. Their sensei would drone on and on and on about things, and Obito often felt himself dozing off. During their lunch break, Obito sat alone, looking around and wondering where Rin had gone. He was torn between wanting to get to know her, and not, because of that weird vision thing. Quite honestly, he’d had moments like them before, where it seemed that he was remembering something about someone, though they’d never been this intense before.

Like that time he was walking along the compound streets, and he just _knew_ that his cousin Takeo and his friends were waiting to ambush him, he’d gone down a different path, spotting them hiding out in wait for him. Or that time he’d suddenly remembered that it was his turn to help out in the garden, the memory of a scolding from one of his aunts prompting him to rush off to do it, to avoid that scolding.

OoOoO

_ **Edo** _

The steady clatter of armour jingling as samurai marched along on watch was the only sound that could be heard this night, other than the occasional hoot of a night bird. The samurai weren’t being overly loud, but it was enough for a thief to be able to keep track of their movements. And indeed there was a thief skulking about in the shadows of the palatial estate that belonged to the local kizòku. The thief was after a sword, a tachi to be exact, one reputed to have belonged to a legendary warrior centuries ago who attained immortality, but left his blade behind in the care of Shinto priests.

Genda Saburou, the third son of the former kizòku, and now the kizòku himself, had sent some of his goons to the temple that housed the tachi, and they’d taken it by force after killing several priests. The Daimyō had been outraged and demanded the sword be returned to the Shinto priests, but Saburou had refused, fortifying his home with rogue samurai, rogue ninja and general mercenaries. Rather than risk an outright battle on the open plains where Saburou’s men would have the advantage, the Daimyō had enlisted the help of the ninja village for his region, and the thief was the ninja hired for the job.

According to their intel, the sword wasn’t even hidden, it was on display in the main house of the kizòku, where he frequently gloated over his possession of it. His arrogance in believing that his home was impenetrable would be his undoing, after all, only a fool kept something so valuable out for anyone to see. But at least it would make this easier for the thief.

The moon was full that night, but it was hidden behind clouds as the weather had been overcast of late. Otherwise, the thief would have been spotted on the rooftops.

\----

Make Naruto the thief, and at the end of the scene, when he gets out of there with the goods, he comes across his ‘accomplice’ who is Sasuke, rips off his mask with a grin and says “Believe it!” after Sasuke asked if he got the sword.

\---

Kizòku: Lord.

Tachi: A Japanese sword of the samurai class similar to a katana.

Daimyō: A Feudal Lord, generally from the Edo period.

OoOoO

_ **Astral** _

Time travelling Sakura, who ends up in her four or whatever year old self, but when she sleeps, somehow a nineteen or something year old version of herself appears and she can get things done that way.

\---

A four year old needs 10-13 hours sleep.

OoOoO

_ **Archway** _

“Your students are idiots.”

The words were said simply, and in no way an accusation on their sensei. Just a simple statement of fact.

Kakashi sighed. “Unfortunately, I can’t disagree with you on that,” he said, hand over his face as he wondered at whatever it was that had had Naruto and Sasuke determined to fight, no matter what.

“Well,” Obito said, “now that they’ve succeeded in beating the crap out of one another, and went and lost themselves the ability to undo the Mugen Tsukuyomi, what do you suppose we’re all going to do now?”

A pause, as the two watched the only student of Kakashi’s that apparently _wasn’t_ an idiot, let out her frustration upon her team mates. Sakura was yelling at Naruto and Sasuke, had even hit them a number of times, with the Uchiha learning his lesson the first time he tried to dodge, which had only made the kunoichi angrier.

“There has to be a way to undo it,” Kakashi spoke eventually. He turned to Obito. “Considering your… _expertise_ on the subject, surely _you_ would have an idea on what to do?”

Obito sighed, letting that go, because Kakashi was _right_ , after all. “It was never meant to be dispelled, according to Madara and Zetsu’s original plan,” he told him. “Well, maybe Kaguya might have been able… So otherwise the power the Sage of Six Paths gave them was probably the only way to do it. And now, of course, he’s gone, along with the undead Hokage. One of them might have had an idea.”

A scream, and they saw Sakura finally turn and stomp away, clearly needing some space to clear her head. Naruto, in the meantime, made his way over to the elder two, with Sasuke staying where he was and brooding in that expert way the Uchiha had.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said. “Do… do you think there’s anything we can do about the people in the genjutsu?”

“We were just talking about that,” Kakashi said, “but we came up blank.”

“Well, there is one thing,” Obito said, then asked, “What?” at the look Kakashi gave him.

“You couldn’t have said that a moment ago?” his old team mate asked, a rather worrying edge to his voice.

Shrugging, Obito said, “I only just thought of it.”

“What is it?” Naruto asked. “How can we free everyone from the genjutsu?”

“Technically, we _can’t_ ,” Obito said. “But… This may seem a bit out there, but there’s something else we can try. It will make it so that _none_ of this ever happened.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. “There’s really something that could undo _everything_?”

“There’s a jutsu,” Obito said, just as Sasuke, who had probably been listening, came over. “It… Well, it might seem a little difficult to believe…”

“Just spit it out,” Sasuke said.

“Time travel,” Obito obliged.

Silence.

“Are you kidding me? Time travel? What the heck kind of idea is that?”

Naruto was glaring at Obito. “It’s something that _can_ be done,” Obito said, then turned to Sasuke. “I know Orochimaru looked into it at one point. Do you remember him doing that, Sasuke?”

The younger Uchiha nodded. “I remember that he also decided that it was impossible without certain conditions met,” he said.

“What conditions?” Kakashi asked, looking intrigued.

“And enormous amount of chakra,” Sasuke spoke. “Precise control over that chakra, and preferably already possessing the ability to manipulate space-time. He only met two out of three.”

“Well, Naruto has an insane amount of chakra,” Kakashi noted.

“Sakura has the _best_ chakra control,” Naruto practically bragged, then looked around warily, as if expecting her to pop out and whack him over the head again.

“And Obito and I have the space-time part covered thanks to his kamui and my rinnegan,” Sasuke noted.

“Leaving me out of that mix,” Kakashi said self depreciatingly.

“You’ve got a lot of theoretical knowledge,” Obito said. “Not to mention, you were always able to keep up with sensei with his sealing experiments, and even Jiraiya, from what I’d heard. We’ll probably end up needing seal work done, after all.”

“What are you guys talking about?” came a voice, and they turned to see Sakura had returned.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi brought her up to speed on their rather unconventional plan, Obito let his mind wander. If they were truly going to do this, who were they going to send back? To which point? And depending on when they sent them to, would they end up in their younger self, or go back as themselves?

“Hey guys,” Naruto spoke up suddenly. “Kurama wants to say something about this plan.”

“Let’s hear it,” Kakashi said.

OoOoO

_ **Amphora** _

The earliest memory he has is of stumbling out of that cave, blood pouring down his forehead and into his eye. (the empty socket, that is) There was a fight, he instinctively knows, not that he can remember. But he knows, _knows_ , that he was a part of the fight. That he instigated it. The ‘why’ escapes him, but he’s certain that he _won_ the fight.

For all that it left him to almost bleed out and die.

After leaving the cave, he wandered, stumbling along in a daze. A concussion, he knows, looking back, but at the time he was all about confusion and getting turned around so many times in that deep, bone filled forest, he feared he’d never get out.

\----

This is Obito, who time travelled, fought and defeated Madara and Zetsu, but left the cave with a concussion and amnesia.

OoOoO

_ **Forward Thinking** _

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he stared out the window of the Hokage office, sincerely wishing he was out _there_ instead of in here in the stuffy, suffocating, currently housing a nagging Nara, room. It was too beautiful a day to be stuck inside, and normally, when he wasn’t _Hokage_ , he would be out reading his beloved book, just wandering through the village, or relaxing in the branch of a random tree.

The village, which wasn’t completely rebuilt yet, but was well on its way.

Glancing back at Shikamaru, Kakashi wondered if there was any way he’d be able to get out of there, _past_ Shikamaru. How on the ball today was his advisor? Narrowing his eyes, he tried to gauge the young man, and noted with dissatisfaction that the Nara was now staring at him. When had the nagging stopped?

“Not today, Hokage-sama,” Shikamaru said, accurately guessing his thoughts. “There’s too much work for you today to be able to goof off.”

“You say that _every day_ ,” Kakashi noted.

“And it’s true, _every day_ ,” Shikamaru countered. “Right now, you have rebuilding petitions to sign, not to mention the fact that you _still_ haven’t seen to the Clan council’s requests.”

Kakashi sighed. “They want more space than before,” he groused. “I can’t actually grant that, it’s already been signed off that each clan compound will remain exactly the same as before in regards to acreage.”

“Let me guess, it’s the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka,” Shikamaru sighed.

“The Hyuuga want more room because they’re breaking up the Branching system,” Kakashi said. “Which is a good thing, really. The Inuzuka, on the other hand, want a new training ground for their nin dogs, and a new veterinary surgery.”

“Hmm,” Shikamaru thought for a moment. “Tell them to wait until the repairs are complete. Then they can _buy_ the extra land, like everyone else.”

“Not a bad idea,” Kakashi mused. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Shika-kun!”

Kakashi smiled at him, even as Shikamaru let out a long suffering sigh. “Why do I put up with this?”

“Because it’s good practice for when you’re Naruto’s advisor,” Kakashi said simply, and Shikamaru just sighed.

They sorted through paperwork for almost an hour, then an ANBU poofed into the office bearing a scroll. “Hokage-sama,” they bowed respectfully, and Kakashi realised it was Tenzou. “This was in the archives, with instructions to bring it to the Hokage at this date and time.”

Tenzou held out the scroll and Kakashi took it, unfurling it and widening his eyes at the contents. “Have a unit meet me at training ground three within the next thirty minutes,” he told the ANBU, then said to his aide, “Shikamaru, head down there now and clear the area, we can’t have anyone getting caught up in this.”

“What’s going on?” Shikamaru asked as Tenzou vanished.

“We’re about to get a visit from the past.”

\---

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the day. Team training was scheduled for the morning, then they were going on a D ranked mission in the afternoon.

OoOoO

_ **Hokage Issues** _

Naruto somehow ends up getting sent into the future, at least twenty years. He’s dead there, and Sakura’s Hokage, taking over from Tsunade after learning everything from her. Naruto needs to find a way to return to his own time to help prevent a disaster that had ended Konoha’s power. Thinking kinda like the Atlantis episode ‘The Last Man.’ Will probably only make it a one shot.

OoOoO

_ **In The Park** _

When she first saw the child, she could hardly believe her eyes! But the evidence was right there in front of her. The girl was unmistakably Uzumaki, with her trademark shade of red hair, and the chakra that was unique only to their clan. Their clan… which had been wiped out a decade ago, and this child, who couldn’t be more than six years old.

\---

Idea: That a merchant had married an Uzumaki woman before Uzu fell. They had a daughter, and before the child was two, her mother died. Fast forward a bit, and the girl and her father are visiting Konoha. The girl is playing in the park, with a watchful ‘bodyguard’ (possibly hired gennin to keep an eye on her) when Kushina comes across her.

\---

Important to note, that the merchant has ties with the Daimyo.

OoOoO

_ **Iron Will Of Fire** _

An idea: A no Zetsu or prolonged-life Madara world. When Obito is crushed under the rock on the Kannabi Bridge mission, he’s eventually found by Iwa. He’s interrogated and stuff, but doesn’t give up intel. They break him a bit, but not enough. In any case, when the war is over, he becomes a kind of neglected prisoner, and ends up eventually escaping. But the fact is, because of their methods, his mind retreated to protect itself, so he has no memory of who he is. He eventually ends up in Iron country.

It’s on a mission that Kakashi and a team run into him. They don’t realise who he is at first, after all, this will be when they’re adults, and the last anyone in Fire country saw Obito, he was thirteen. But then Kakashi will get a good, clear look at his face, and realise who he is.

Remember that since this is a non Zetsu and Madara alive world, then Minato and Rin are still alive.

OoOoO

_ **Kamui** _

He moved so fast, he couldn’t avoid it. He, Shunshin no Shisui, was not going to be able to avoid the elder Councilman’s strike. And yet for some reason, as Danzou’s hand stretched towards him to take his eye, Shisui suddenly found space time warping around him. The area he’d been facing off with Danzou vanished, to be replaced by a strange looking dimension.

“How…?” he choked.

“I brought you here,” a voice spoke, and Shisui looked over to see that cousin of his that Fugaku-sama disliked standing faced away from him slightly.

“Obito?” he asked, trying to recall the last time he’d spoken to him. “But how? Where is this place?”

“This is another dimension,” Obito told him. “One only I can reach. I brought you here to prevent Danzou getting your eyes.”

“How did you know what he intended to do?” Shisui asked, then frowned. “Actually, how did you even know that I’d be there?”

“That… is a long story,” he was told. “One that there’s no time to tell right now. The only important thing is to stop both Danzou and our clan elders from their goals, and to do that, you need to stay out of sight of that council elder.”

Obito fully turned to him then, and Shisui’s eyes widened when he realised that Obito _had the mangekyou._ “When did that happen?” he demanded. “When did you get the mangekyou?”

Obito sighed. “When my team mate Rin died,” he told him. “I hid it from the clan, of course.”

“But that was nine years ago now,” Shisui said. “How have you kept it hidden all this time?”

“Very carefully,” Obito said. “Look, we don’t really have the time to go over this right now. Is there anyone who knew where you were going tonight?”

“No,” Shisui admitted, realising that he probably should have told someone, maybe Itachi, or Yondaime-sama. “Stupid of me, I know, but I wasn’t expecting a betrayal on this level.”

“Expect the unexpected,” Obito muttered. “Alright, I don’t know anywhere in the village you could hide right now, you should probably stay here for a bit. I’ll go back and check what Danzou’s up to, then come back and we can plan our next move. Are you alright with that?”

Shisui nodded. “Danzou will probably go straight to Yondaime-sama,” he said. “Possibly to paint me a villain, so that I wouldn’t be believed if I tried to say he attacked me. If he does, I may not be able to return to the village. At least, not straight away.”

“Then perhaps it’s in everyone’s best interest that Danzou dies,” Obito said coldly, and Shisui wondered at this side of his outcast cousin. “But no matter. Sensei will believe me over Danzou, anyway.”

\---

Implied time travel Obito from Shisui’s perspective.

OoOoO

_ **Kirikaeta** _

After living their lives, or something similar, Sakura and Rin meet in a kind of ether. Or something. Figure it out. Anyway, they both end up living their lives again, but not their own. Each others instead. First chapter (because this _is_ a multi chapter fic) would be them meeting and swapping. Then after that, one chapter for Sakura/as/Rin, then one for Rin/as/Sakura, and vice versa. In fact, the first chapter can be the prologue, and the last chapter, the epilogue, will have them meeting up again possibly. Somehow. I dunno. Figure it out. :P

\---

Kirikaeta: Switched, Google translation.

OoOoO

_ **Konoha’s Red Beast** _

Idea that Gai and Lee overhear someone jokingly calling Tenten’s period ‘Konoha’s Red Beast’, and not understanding it, they think there’s an enemy out there that’s incapacitated their team mate. So they go looking for them to ‘settle the score.’

\---

Humour/Parody, T rated one shot with Lee, Gai, Tenten, and maybe someone else on the character filter.

OoOoO

_ **Loophole** _

Idea is that because Isobu is the only bijuu to have ‘died’ in a host and been reformed, the Sage of Six Paths can utilise a ‘loophole’ and send it back to that particular time to change something. Isobu decides to use its chakra to heal and resurrect Rin, though that happens after Obito’s done his brutal murdering of the Kiri nin, wept over Rin’s body, and then left.

Isobu talks to Rin when he’s bringing her back, telling her exactly what happened. Rin is wary to trust or believe a tailed beast, but then she wakes with Kakashi there unconscious, and realises it was all true. Not sure if I’ll have Isobu tell her that Obito’s alive or not, we’ll see when I write.

OoOoO

_ **Lost One** _

She scrambled over the rocks, heedless of the small scratches that appeared on her hands. They were nothing important, and were gone the instant after they appeared. It had always been like that. For as long as she could remember, there had just been her. And of course, _Her_. She was a constant presence, one the young woman could feel burning in the back of her skull.

But _She_ had no idea that the woman was even there.

Or if She did, then She didn’t care.

Abandoning such thoughts, the young woman who couldn’t remember her name finally made it to the top of the rock pile, then she stood tall, eyes searching the distance. Something inside her knew that there was water nearby, and she was determined to find it. Once she did, she would move her camp over to it. At least, until that dried up too. It always did.

\---

Note: This is Sakura, in a world where Kaguya has drained the chakra from almost everything. And FYI, she does know Sakura is there, but doesn’t care. She’s currently in a ‘chakra draining’ mode, but when she’s done, she fully intends to come for Sakura.

Remember, this is ultimately going to be a time travel one, because when Kaguya comes for her, a last gift that Naruto left her activates, and that send her back.

All of the two paragraphs above happen in the first one or two chapters.

OoOoO

_ **Mayonaka** _

An AU fourth shinobi war, where all but Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the Edo Tensei Hokage are trapped in the eternal genjutsu. No one knows what to do, then Minato idly mentions he knows a time travel jutsu. After some disbelief, arguing and such, Minato, Naruto and Kakashi go back to the night Naruto was born. Minato, because he knows the jutsu, Naruto, because he has the chakra needed, thanks to Kurama, and Kakashi, because they plan to use the kamui to beat Obito. Minato remembers that there was one point where he’d put a rasengan through Obito’s heart, but of course it phased right through.

Once in the past, that plan succeeds. They manage to convince past Minato that they’re there to help, and so then Edo Minato seals the Kyuubi. Naruto and Kakashi help past Minato get Kushina to the hospital, but then they start disappearing. Past Minato thanks them moments before they disappear from sight.

\---

T rated one shot, with Naruto, Kakashi, and Minato on the character filter. Just General.

\---

A representation of the past, present, and future. Minato, Kakashi, Naruto.

\---

Mayonaka: Midnight.

OoOoO

_ **Portal** _

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi stood off to one side, watching their sensei and the person who ‘claimed’ to be from the future.

“Man, we’ve been here so long!” Obito whined. “Just how long are they gonna take?”

“Fuinjutsu formulas are highly complicated, and you can’t rush them,” Kakashi said, his tone as snide as usual as Obito glared at him. “You’re too impatient.”

“Could you two please just give it a rest?” Rin asked. “They’ll finish when they finish, alright?”

“Hmph!”

Obito glared at his team mate, then at the older version of him over with sensei. A few hours ago, Team Minato had been heading home after a successful mission, when a portal had suddenly opened right in front of them. Some nukenin had stumbled out of it, then made a run for it. They were all so startled, he probably would have gotten away, but then someone else came through, a Konoha ANBU, and took the ninja down, right before the weird portal closed.

That person had been an older Kakashi. He _claimed_ to be him in his early twenties, but Obito had seen the _real_ Kakashi look sceptical. Sensei had told them to wait over to one side, then he and the older Kakashi had proceeded to raid the dead nukenin’s pockets. Apparently he was the one who’d had the portal to the past, some kind of tag seal with fuinjutsu that was getting their sensei overexcited.

Rin sighed next to him. “We’re gonna have to hear all about this one on the way home, you guys realise that, right?”

A groan from Obito, a huff from Kakashi.

“I got it!” their sensei suddenly yelled, startling them.

OoOoO

_ **Replacement** _

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked when Team Seven met that day. “Is it really true that there’s a chuunin exam happening?”

“Hm? Where did you hear that, Naruto?” Hatake Kakashi asked.

“Sasuke bastard and I ran into some ninja from Suna,” the blonde pre-teen said. “They told us they’re here for the chuunin exam.”

“Ah, yes, it is true,” Kakashi told him. “I had thought about putting you lot forward for it…”

“Really!” Naruto exclaimed. “Yes, yes! I’m gonna be a chuunin!”

“…But I’m not doing it,” the older nin finished.

“What!? Why not?” Naruto demanded as Sasuke grunted in displeasure.

“Because you can only enter the exams as a team of three, and with what happened in Wave…”

Silence, as the two young boys remembered the tragic events of their C-rank turned A-rank. Their female gennin team mate, Kichida Noriko, had been killed by Zabuza on the bridge just before the conclusion of the mission.

“Right…” Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and looked away.

Kakashi sighed. “Sorry, Naruto,” he said, then moved on as best he could, getting the two of them to spar before they headed off for a D-rank mission to help a senior citizen with their groceries.

\---

Naruto walked dejectedly along, arms up behind his head, kicking a random rock along.

“Man, this sucks!” he whined. “Not being able to make chuunin just because we don’t have three… I _miss_ Noriko-chan, but not just because of this! Maybe I could find another team mate? I’m sure she’d understand…”

“You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity,” someone said, and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, looking around and then up to where the speaker was.

A girl sat up on a roof, feet dangling over the edge as she smiled down at him. “What?” he demanded. “You wanna say that again?”

She shrugged, then jumped down to land next to him. “Don’t worry about it,” she told him. “It’s just a saying, it’s not actually true. Frankly you should be more worried if you start _answering_ yourself. But even that’s not a clear sign.”

Naruto glared at her. “What the heck do you want?” he demanded.

She smiled. “I was just sitting here, watching people,” she told him. “I overheard what you said. You need an extra team mate for the chuunin exams? Well, I need a _whole team_ to be able to enter.”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t have a team,” the girl said. “If you let me join your team, then we can both enter the exams and become chuunin, right?”

Forgetting his ire at her, Naruto brightened. “Yeah, yeah! That would be perfect!” he enthused. “Then Kakashi-sensei would _have_ to enter me and Sasuke since you’d be joining the team!”

“Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi?” the girl asked. “Wow, I’ve heard a lot about his accomplishments.”

“Heh, heh,” Naruto grinned. “He’s pretty cool. But he’s also constantly late, and he reads pervy books in public!”

“Oh, I know that too,” she said. “My onee-chan told me all about him, she used to like someone he’s friends with, so she knows a bit.”

“Alright, come on!” Naruto declared. “I think I know where Kakashi-sensei went, so we can track him down and get him to recommend us. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Haruno Sakura,” she told him with a cheery smile. “Pleased to meet ya!”

\---

Sasuke was _not_ happy. His ninja career had stalled for the simple fact that his kunoichi team mate had fallen on their mission to Wave.

‘ _Well, it’s not_ my _fault,’_ he thought selfishly. _‘No one ask her to jump in front of Zabuza’s sword like that!’_

As soon as he’d finished thinking it, he heard his mother’s voice, chastising him for being so callous about his team mate’s death. Pushing it aside, along with the ache that accompanied his thinking of his mother, Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets and headed in the direction of his home.

Only to nearly be run over by an over-excitable blond idiot and some girl with pink hair.

“Sasuke bastard!” Naruto yelled at him. “I found us a third team mate so we can enter the chuunin exams!”

Wait, what?

“What are you on about, you baka?” he demanded.

The girl giggled. “Well, aren’t you an angsty little cutie!” she cooed, and Sasuke had to restrain himself from groaning out loud. Not another one.

“Sakura-chan, he ain’t _cute_!” Naruto complained.

“Sorry, Naruto,” the girl, Sakura, said, “but he is. You should be glad you don’t see it, you know. Otherwise you might make people think you’re into boys yourself. Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with that.”

“Argh! What?!” Naruto yelled. “No _way_ I’d be into the bastard, even if I _was_ a girl!”

“Whatever,” Sakura sighed, then smiled at Sasuke. “So, Naruto says you need a third team mate to enter the chuunin exams. Just so happens I need _two_ team mates to do that as well. Interested?”

OoOoO

_ **Revloution** _

The children are revolting! Seriously, the Uchiha children revolt against the adults. A fun crack fic, perhaps. ;)

Fact of the matter is, this is to be set in a universe where Obito is still in Konoha. Set around about the time of the massacre, the kids are egged on by Shisui definitely, Itachi a little, and thinking Obito is the self appointed ‘adult’ of the group.

Old fuddy-duddies have no chance against three people with the mangekyou.

\---

“Hey, hey!” Obito yelled. “Settle! Now look, _I’m_ the adult of this group, so I think I should get a say in what we do.”

“Well, what _should_ we do then, Mr Adult?” Shisui asked smartly.

Obito grinned almost ferally at him. “Go get ‘em,” he said, and the kids all cheered.

OoOoO

_ **Rock Fall** _

He reacted without thinking, darting forward to push his team mate out of the way of the falling rocks. His hands went up and he flinched, expecting to be crushed, but was surprised when that _didn’t_ happen.

“Eh?” Obito gaped, even as Rin and Kakashi also stared at him.

Glancing down, Obito saw that his feet were _inside_ the rocks, and in a small moment of panic (amidst a whole lot of _huge_ ones he’d been having since Sensei left and things just _kept happening_ ) he let out a yelp and darted out of the way of the rocks.

“How on earth did that just happen?” Rin asked, slightly dazed.

“…Doesn’t matter,” Kakashi said. “We need to get out of here, get back to the mission.”

“That Iwa nin’s out there,” Rin reminded him. “He, uh… probably thinks we’re all dead.”

“We can use that to get the upper hand on him then,” Kakashi decided. “He won’t be expecting it, and we can take him out. Obito, we need to… Obito! Stop daydreaming! We’ve got a mission to finish!”

“Ey? Bakashi?” Obito finally spoke. “Am I dead? Is that why I went straight through the rocks?”

Kakashi rolled his eye. “Idiot,” he muttered. “You’re alive. See? Not going through you.”

The newly minted jounin had punched his team mate in the arm, earning himself a glare in the process. “Hey! Don’t do that!”

“Just pay attention, would you?” Kakashi said. “We still have a mission, and that Iwa nin is in our way. We need to deal with him.”

\---

Obito inadvertently uses his intangibility to _not_ get crushed beneath tons of rock.

OoOoO

_ **Sannin** _

The Sannin are renown throughout the elemental lands, their deeds either lauded, or hated and feared. Their successors are either chosen by the Sannin themselves, as they go undercover among the people to find someone they consider worthy, or they are the result of challengers who come and take the title from them. There have been many Sannin, but they only became Legendary when Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru all saved several of the lands by defeating one of the strongest and most powerful enemies out there. They were lauded for their victory, with the Legendary being tacked onto their titles, and they then retreated to their respective places, wherever they went. (Haven’t figured it out.) Then Orochimaru starts to desire power upon power, and he starts to do bad things. One of his followers, Sasuke, starts to want the power of the Sannin for himself, and he ends up killing Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Jiraiya is training his successor, Naruto, the son of a dearly departed friend of his. Tsunade is also training her successor, Sakura, who’d come to her, bold and brazen, to ask her to train her. The two Sannin and their disciples must team up to either stop Sasuke, or show him that the path he is on is not the only path to take, blah, blah, blah.

OoOoO

_ **Time’s Solution** _

It hadn’t gone well.

The fight against Kaguya had gone as expected, the demon goddess was sealed. But in the aftermath… Well, let’s just say that ‘Infinite’ didn’t seem to be a misnomer with the Tsukuyomi. Once they’d all returned to their proper dimension, it seemed that defeating Kaguya had done _nothing_. Everyone was still trapped and in danger of dying once their bodies reached that lethal point of dehydration.

The only ones still around when they’d returned were the four undead Hokage, of course. They, along with the newly reunited Team Seven, tried all they could to remove people from the husks they were trapped in in the divine tree. But every time they tried, the tree just held on to them even tighter. The moon at least was no longer reflecting the Tsukuyomi, so Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were in no danger of being swallowed up by the genjutsu.

There were in depth discussions on what to do, but there seemed to be no answer. A week passed, and the depression at the thought that the people in the husks were very likely _dead_ now had taken hold of Naruto, refusing to let go. He hardly contributed to their discussions, and usually had to be reminded to eat anything.

Sasuke had never seen the idiot so depressed, hadn’t actually thought it was possible.

Soon enough, the Nidaime suggested going to the hidden villages, searching for jutsu that could be helpful. They split into groups of two, one living, one dead. Sasuke was with the Sandaime as they headed off in the direction of Konoha, since Sarutobi was the one most likely to know where all Konoha’s secrets were located.

They found nothing. Of course. But then Sasuke suggested that maybe searching Orochimaru’s hideouts might yield something useful. After sending a message to the others about what they were doing, the two of them headed to the nearest one to begin their search.

The task was long and arduous, and they ended up searching five hideouts before they found anything useful. By then Sakura and the Shodaime had caught up to them, having found nothing in Sunagakure. A scroll in a hidden room revealed that the snake Sannin had looked into time travel, but that most of the research he’d done was at his only base in Lightning Country. So after a quick summons, all of them set off to rendezvous in Kumo.

OoOoO

_ **Slipping Through** _

Idea: Rin from another world is thrown into a canon world, breaking it to make it non-canon. Her world was one where Obito got there in time, and the Sanbi was properly sealed into her. Obito hunted down Madara and the Zetsu, with the Uchiha clan’s help, and killed them. Minato and Kushina still lived, and there was peace.

But eventually it turned out that Black Zetsu was actually still alive, had faked his death, and used Akatsuki to still chase down the bijuu. War came sooner than canon, and in the battle for Isobu, space-time was warped, and Rin was sent to another dimension.

Cue the canon world, and Rin lands in the land of Rivers, not far from where Gaara is being held. This is during the Kazekage rescue arc. She runs into Team Gai and the ‘fake’ Kisame, and once Kisame’s dealt with, Gai listens to her tale, and then decides she’s going with them to meet up with Kakashi and his group.

OoOoO

_ **Switched To Reverse** _

The second generation of Sannin looked around them as they walked through the village, each glad to have been a part of the peace that now reigned in their world. A lot of people had died for this peace, that was the only thing that they regretted. Well, that two of them regretted. One of them also rued his own part in the destruction that had occurred, for all that he was reformed now.

The last sixty and more years had been extremely peaceful, each of them living to see their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, something that would have been unheard of before for a shinobi. But they’d achieved it, and now they were reaching the natural conclusion to their own lives.

“Hah! Teme’s gotten old!” jeered one, Uzumaki Naruto, good humouredly.

“Speak for yourself, baka,” Uchiha Sasuke shot back, knowing the jest.

“You two are so childish sometimes,” Haruno Sakura said. “Did you _really_ grow up?”

“Of course we did!” Naruto declared. “We grew up and had families and all that stuff that comes with it!”

The three of them chuckled. The three of them had married indeed, and even though many had expected Sasuke and Sakura to get together, they never did, instead choosing to be with others. Naruto had become Hokage, just as he’d declared when only a child, and Sakura and Sasuke had been his most trusted advisors. He’d long since given up the title to newer blood and was enjoying his retirement with the remainder of his family.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before them and they were on guard as a figure dressed in white appeared before them. “What the heck!?”

“Greetings!” the newcomer said, and they all yelled in shock.

“Ero-Sannin!?” Naruto yelled. “But you’re dead!”

“I sure am,” Jiraiya, one of the original Sannin, agreed. “And soon you will be too. Here, at least.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“He means you’re getting another go at it all,” a new voice said, and suddenly another appeared.

“Shishou!”

Tsunade smiled. “Hi Sakura,” she greeted. “Come on, Jiraiya, tell them what Kami’s offering.”

Jiraiya cleared his throat and said, “In recognition of all that you’ve done throughout your life, Kami-sama is offering you a chance to go back in time to change things. It will, of course, have no effect on this timeline, but you will create a new timeline, with the chance to possibly bring peace to them sooner than normal. Also, Kami-sama has also agreed that he himself will change one thing each for you that you would have no way of changing yourself. You have two days to think about it, then Tsunade and I will be back for your answers.”

The two of them vanished, leaving their successors gaping at the spot they’d just vacated. “Uh, Sakura?” Naruto asked. “You wouldn’t have happened to have drugged our tea earlier with some kind of hallucinogenic, would you?”

“Are you insane!? Of course not!”

“Then shit, did that really happen just now?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Sasuke said. “But just in case it was real, maybe we should make those decisions like they said?”

“Well, I don’t know if I want a repeat on life,” Sakura said, “though it would be interesting to see how different it could be with certain changes.”

“We could save a lot of people we couldn’t before!” Naruto declared.

“And _stop_ ones we couldn’t before,” was Sasuke’s two cents worth.

They were silent a moment, then Naruto said, “I vote for going with the hallucination.”

“Me too,” was Sakura’s decision.

“Hn,” was all Sasuke said, but it meant that he agreed.

“But what’re these changes that Kami-sama would do?” Sakura asked. “If we’re going back to our younger selves, it probably means something that happened before we were born, or when we were too little to make a difference.”

“Like the kyuubi attack.”

“Or the massacre.”

They were silent a moment, then Sakura said, “Of the two of them, it would probably be best to avert the kyuubi attack. The massacre really only happened because of all the suspicion put on them after the Fourth said he saw an Uchiha with the Kyuubi.”

“Do we ask that Kami gets rid of the demon, or that he gets rid of Tobi? Both?” Naruto asked.

“Getting rid of Tobi should definitely be one of the choices,” Sasuke said. “He was the cause of a lot more problems than just the attack, there’s the Akatsuki as well.”

“Would they still form without him?” Sakura wondered.

“Maybe, maybe not, though I’m leaning towards not. He was the mastermind, but would anyone else really do that?”

“What about Nagato and Konan?” Naruto asked. “Would _they_ still form Akatsuki?”

More silence, then Sakura said, “Let’s just go with ‘Get Rid Of Tobi’. Or since he was actually Kakashi’s former team mate, make it ‘keep Obito alive and in Konoha’?”

“What about the other two choices?” Sasuke wondered. “Maybe one should be to prevent Danzou getting his hands on all that sharingan. He was incredibly powerful with them, after all.”

“So keeping the sharingan out of Danzou’s… arm… will definitely help,” Sakura said. “And the third thing?”

“My dad,” Naruto said. “To ensure that no matter what, he’s still alive and Hokage.”

“He probably would be anyway, if we prevent Obito from becoming Tobi,” Sasuke said. “After all, the Fourth only died because the kyuubi was unleashed on Konoha. And with ‘Tobi’ out of the way, there’s no need for your father to sacrifice himself.”

“That’s a good point,” Naruto mused.

They were silent, then Naruto said, “Maybe the third one could be to prevent the demons being sealed into people. Y’know, like Gaara, so he wouldn’t be an insane killing machine for the first twelve years of his life.”

“Technically he only ended up like that when he was six, and he thought his Uncle hated him,” Sakura reminded Naruto. “So technically, he had six years as an insane killing machine.”

“So, stop Obito becoming Tobi, keep Danzou away from the sharingan, and don’t have any demons sealed in people,” Sasuke said. “Well, there’s many world’s problems solved right there.”

\---

So it was agreed, and when Jiraiya and Tsunade returned two days later, the three of them were prepared.

“Just what is going to happen when we go back?” Sakura asked. “Are we going to remember everything straight away? Or will it be over time, with triggers or something?”

“You get the first six years in ignorant bliss,” Tsunade said. “Then you will start to remember things, and by the time you reach twelve, you should have all your memories from this life back. Now, are you ready?”

“You’re not going to ask us what we decided on for Kami to change?” Naruto asked.

“We’re dead, Naruto,” Jiraiya said. “There’s not really much to do up in heaven except to watch the living.”

Naruto and Sasuke thought on that, but Sakura was suddenly outraged and shocked at once. “Just what kind of perversions have you been up to, you ero-Sannin!?”

Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade laughed, while, Jiraiya paled. “Not that kind of watching!” he denied. “Not that I didn’t try, but apparently heaven is censored!”

After confirmation from Tsunade, Sakura calmed down. “Are you ready?” Tsunade asked.

“Bring on the past!” Naruto crowed, and then they were engulfed in a white glow, before they vanished from sight.

OoOoO

_ **Temple Sasuke** _

An idea that I have no idea what I’ll do with it…

Somehow Sasuke is ‘stolen’ from his family when he’s just a baby. The massacre still happens, but this time, there’s no little brother for Itachi to torture. Sasuke ends up in a temple at a young age, abandoned by those who’d stolen him. He has no reason to awaken his sharingan, and therefore remains ignorant of his ‘heritage’.

OoOoO

_ **Temple** _

Naruto was an annoying brat, anyone who knew him could tell you that. But they’d also tell you that he was a loyal friend, and dedicated to his village. He’d proven it time and time again when he’d saved the village and its inhabitants, several times. Then, as an eighteen year old, he had left the village of his birth, alongside his godfather, the Legendary (perverted) Sannin.

They weren’t leaving for good. Jiraiya was taking Naruto off for a journey of self discovery, you could say, one that would end up giving him the wisdom to lead the village hidden in the leaves when they returned. Kakashi was Hokage right now, but that would change soon after they returned. Jiraiya had no idea how long they would be gone, but once he felt Naruto was ready, they would head back.

They’d already been gone a year and three months.

Their travels had taken them through the other nations, which were all at peace now, thanks to the supreme effort of reconciliation on the parts of the Kages during the fourth shinobi war. Naruto had been inordinately pleased with the outcome, and was always sporting a big grin whenever he saw the evidence of it. No more war, though there were inevitably petty skirmishes which kept the ninjas in business, so to speak. Human nature was a difficult thing to overcome, after all.

Maybe one day people would go to war again, but that day was far off into the future, Jiraiya knew. As long as Naruto lived, he was sure there would be peace.

At this point in time, they were in Fire Country, in the south east, relatively close to the Land of Waves and the Great Naruto Bridge, which the blond it had been named after wanted to go and see it. But Jiraiya had other ideas. There was a temple nearby, one that housed an order of monks that were rumoured to grant great wisdom to those they deemed worthy, and he figured it was worth a shot to get some wisdom into Naruto’s wise-ass skull.

“Aw, come on, ero-sennin!” Naruto whined. “I wanna go see my bridge! And then maybe we could actually go into Wave to visit Inari and the others!”

“Maybe later, Naruto,” Jiraiya said. “I want you to meet these monks first.”

“What’s so special about these monks, anyway?” Naruto demanded with a bit of a pout.

“They belong to a very particular order,” Jiraiya told him. “It’s said they control powers here that few others could ever dream of!”

Naruto stared at him, put not leaving him. “…You’re making this up, aren’t you?” he demanded. “Is this some kind of punishment? What? What’d I do this time?”

Jiraiya levelled a glare at him. “Stop being such a whiny little brat,” he said. “You’re nineteen now, time for you to stop acting like a kid. Besides, I thought you might like it. I brought the Yondaime here once, back when I was still his sensei.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at that information. “You brought _dad_ here?” he asked.

\---

“This temple is a waypoint, a nexus between worlds and time.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that each of the doors in this temple is a gateway to other worlds, the past and the future.”

“…Cool!”

\---

Note, this is one that will lead Naruto into meeting his father. AU in that Jiraiya survived all the way through past the fourth shinobi war.

OoOoO

_ **The Legend Of Rin** _

**Part One**

“Hayaaaaaaargh!”

The war-cry sounded throughout the forest, startling birds and other animals. The instigator or the sound, a young boy with messy black hair and eyes just as dark, launched himself at the make-shift dummy he’d managed to construct a few days ago, a sturdy branch in his hand. He attacked it with zeal, though his movements were clumsy and hardly did any damage to it. To be fair, though, this _was_ his first attempt.

\---

Kinda like the Legend of Zelda, only Rin is the princess, and Obito is Link. Kakashi is a bit of a Mido, and Ganondorf is represented by Madara. Impa might be Kushina, we’ll see. Probably not though, but maybe. Funny thought for the ‘Tobi’ Zetsu to be Navi-like, but I dunno for this, really. Not sure where I’ll fit Minato in, though.

OoOoO

_ **The Road Goes On** _

“This place is a dump.”

The words make him freeze, then crouch low, on guard. Namikaze Minato, former Yondaime, is not a man to be trifled with, and he wonders just who it is that would dare attempt it. (that hubris will go _unrelated_ to his wife, thank you very much, as she would likely beat him over the head with a large metal object) Still, whoever these people are, he wonders if they followed him here, or if their presence has nothing to do with him.

Their next words answer his question.

“Well, whaddya expect? This place has been _dead_ for decades! Can’t believe we took the job to go rifling through here…”

“Yeah, well, it’s paying good, ain’t it? That guy… He’s sure throwing around the cash to get his hands on anything that might still be here.”

“Well, I don’t know what he expects us to find. All he told us was to make sure we never took these seals off, or we’d get ripped by the traps here!”

“Nearly turned and quit when he said that. But he’d already paid us a bunch up front. Besides, I wouldn’t want a guy like _that_ coming after us if we reneged, you get what I mean?”

“I get it, Toru. I get it.”

So… They were here to find something? Minato narrowed his eyes as they passed by his hiding place. He hated poachers and scavengers. At least, when it came to the Uzushio ruins. So much had already been lost when Kiri and Kumo plundered it after they’d killed everyone and everything they’d found alive. Of course, then most of their forces had been wiped out by traps that had been set once Uzushio knew they were defeated.

Minato made the decision to follow them, see where they went. As they moved through the ruins, the two held up their arms every now and then, and he was astonished to see traps disabled when they did. That guy had mentioned seals… Determined, Minato decided that he was going to take them out, then take them back to Konoha for questioning. Then he was going to find this guy that had hired him, and…

Sighing, he stopped himself before he could go any further. There was really nothing he could do about them being here, this wasn’t Konoha’s territory, after all. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find a way to track them. So he prepared two of his Hiraishin seals, and when they wouldn’t notice, placed one upon each man, under their hair where it wouldn’t be seen. Once that was done, he distanced himself from them, and summoned a toad to take a message to Kushina, one telling her that he would be extending his trip, but that he would explain when he got back.

He tried to ignore the small shiver of anticipation at her anger at the delay once he got home.

The two scavengers were quite thorough in their search, and left with several items in their possession, which Minato full intended to ‘liberate.’ At least, once he followed them to whoever it was that was paying them. He wanted to know who made those seals. Had they used knowledge previously pilfered from Uzushio?

In any case, he followed them out of Uzu no Kuni, over to Yu no Kuni, where they caught a boat that took them straight down to Cha no Kuni. Minato had used a genjutsu on the captain of the boat to accept him as a passenger, though he travelled under a henge.

\---

Dimension travelling Kakashi is the one who hired them. This is a world with him long dead, say about the Kannabi Bridge mission. He’s actually looking for a way back home, and since a seal brought him there, he figures (correctly) that a seal can take him back.

OoOoO

_ **The Ultimate Karma** _

\---

Idea, that the ultimate karma, is Senju Tobirama reborn into the Uchiha clan. ;) :P

OoOoO

_ **Through The Portal** _

An explosion right in front of them blew them straight off their trajectory. Minato and Kakashi stumbled slightly. Rin fell forward, but caught herself before she could hit the ground. Obito flailed and fell head first onto the ground. Despite that, he was still up and on alert almost as quickly as the others.

“Be ready,” Minato ordered, since an explosion generally meant and Iwa ambush.

Kunai were held in death grips as they scanned the area for attacking nin. And yet, nothing happened.

“Where are they, sensei?” Obito asked.

That was a good question. Frowning, Minato extended his senses, trying to locate the enemy, but there was nothing.

“Sensei, look!” Rin cried, and when he looked in the direction his student was indicating, Minato’s eyes widened.

Right there was something that looked like visible chakra manifesting before them. It almost looked like a space-time portal. Or at least, according to Minato’s theories from his own research on what they should look like. The space was distorted, almost like a swirl, as if someone had let water out of a sink. It just sat there, at the epicentre of the blast radius, spinning almost lazily.

“What is that, sensei?” Obito asked.

“It looks like what I’ve theorized a space-time portal should look like,” Minato said. “The three of you, stay here. I’m going closer to investigate.”

“Is that really wise, sensei?” Kakashi asked.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get too close,” Minato said with a smile, then walked over to the portal.

XXXXX

Idea that during the Fourth Shinobi War, a portal to the past is opened. It's not noticed at first. (maybe) At the future end is Team Seven and Obito fighting Kaguya. At the other end is the Kannabi Bridge mission. Remember that Minato hasn't broken off from them yet.

OoOoO

_**Time Tunnel** _

The old, abandoned laboratory is dark and filled with stale, old air. A sneeze echoes through the neglected tunnels as a light flares.

“Sorry,” someone says to the person who carried the light.

“No problem,” they were told as the light bearer snags an old torch off the wall and lights it using the flame he’d conjured.

“This place is a wreck,” a third person comments, glancing around. “I seriously doubt Orochimaru left anything of value behind here.”

“That doesn’t matter,” the one who’d sneezed said. “We have our orders. Clear out the rubble, search for anything that needs to be destroyed, or that we could use, then collapse the base. So, let’s get to it then, shall we?”

\---

Idea: Opening a ‘time tunnel’ between around the Third Shinobi War (or just before it) and at least three years after the Fourth Shinobi War.

OoOoO

_ **Unsealed Time** _

Accidental time travel was a ‘thing’, apparently.

After defeating and sealing Kaguya, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had attempted to return home, only to get caught up in some kind of explosion that seemed to be a result of sealing Kaguya and Zetsu. Well, whatever it was, the four of them were now here, in the past.

“Man, this sucks!” Naruto complained. “We sealed that Kaguya away, and now it’s all _undone_?! So then it was all for nothing?”

“Not necessarily,” Sakura said. “There are multiple theories about time travel, one being that if someone were to successfully manage it, then any changes they made would result in a new time line being created, while the one they came from would continue to move forward, so Kaguya would still be sealed. There’s also the theory that changing the past is impossible, given that since it already happened, any interference likely also already happened. And of course, there is the more popular one, where time travel would _actually_ change things, which of course would risk you disappearing once you actually accomplished that.”

Silence.

“Eh, uh?”

Sakura sighed and face-palmed.

“You really _are_ an idiot, aren’t you,” Sasuke smirked.

“Shut up, you asshole!” Naruto yelled. “Are you really telling me you understood all that?”

“Perfectly,” Sasuke spoke succinctly.

“I got it too,” Kakashi volunteered.

“…I hate you all.”

“So, what now?” Sakura asked.

“Now, we figure out exactly _when_ we are,” Kakashi said. “Is it ten years ago? Twenty? Maybe a hundred?”

“A hundred would be back in the Founders’ era,” Sasuke said.

“Twenty or thereabouts would put us in the Third Shinobi War,” Sakura commented.

“So how do we figure it out?” Naruto asked.

They thought a moment, then Kakashi said rather simply, “We find the nearest village and eavesdrop.”

So they did just that, and it turned out, the _were_ in the Third War.

“So how do we handle this?” Sakura asked. “From what we overheard, we’re at least four, maybe five years away from the end of the war and Kurama’s rampage on the village.”

Naruto was _so_ proud of Sakura in that moment for using Kurama’s name, instead of just calling him ‘ _kyuubi_ ’.

“So at this point, Madara and Zetsu are holed up somewhere, waiting for the perfect opportunity to abduct an Uchiha for their plans,” Sasuke said.

“And that Uchiha ends up being my team mate, Obito,” Kakashi said with a sigh. “I think it’s only natural we do our best to prevent all this.”

“How do we do that?” Sakura wondered.

“The dobe could track Zetsu,” Sasuke said.

“How?” was the unanimous question, and Sasuke simply stared.

“Oh, you mean sage mode?” Sakura guessed. “Or with Kurama’s help?”

OoOoO

_ **What We’ll Do** _

Idea: Where Kakashi ends up in a world where he’d died, not Obito. But not really focusing on that. More focusing on Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke going to ‘rescue’ him.

Got the image of a susanoo Sasuke, Kyuubi sage mode Naruto, and hundred healings marks Sakura, demanding to have their sensei returned to them. From their POV, mostly, but not completely.

Otherwise, not entirely sure what to do with it, just build from that.

OoOoO

_ **White Walls** _

_Two sharingan clashed, white light flashed, and they were suddenly elsewhere…_

“Ugh, my head!”

Kakashi groaned and sat up, looking around. He was in a forest, with nothing but green and brown surrounding him. The sound of water rippling over rocks (a creek?) sounded not far away, and when he looked up, the sky, which should be blue, was white.

_Wasn’t he just in Obito’s dimension?_ The question was relevant, considering he’d been fighting his old team mate turned true leader of the Akatsuki and co-conspirator to a man who should have died decades ago. Standing on shaky legs, he saw a dark shape on the ground not far from him, and moved over, stopping short when he realised it was _Obito._

\---

Obito leapt at him, ready to attack, kunai channelling chakra, even as Kakashi aimed his chidori at him. A war cry left Obito’s lips, the sound, along with that of chirping birds, was deafening. And yet despite that, despite the white wash of noise that enshrouded both their ears, they quite _clearly_ heard the voice that spoke to them, a voice that held an undertone of chastisement to it.

“That’s enough, now.”

The chakra in the kunai and in the chidori both vanished, and the wielders stumbled at the shock of having their chakra cut off so suddenly.

\---

The idea is that Kakashi and Obito’s fight sends them into a strange dimension, one that I suppose you could liken to the wood between worlds in the Narnia chronicles. Anyway, this dimension is populated by ethereal like beings, who ‘know’ all that’s going on, and after revealing some truths to Obito, decide to send the two of them back in time to change things. Those beings, I’ve decided, are the seven lucky gods in Japanese mythology.

OoOoO

_ **With A Start** _

“Wake up.”

The voice came to him, soft and cajoling, and he rolled over, fully intending on ignoring it.

“Wake up, Sasuke.”

Sasuke grumbled about having his sleep disturbed, but still refused to rise to the waking world. “G’way, Karin,” he mumbled, figuring that’s who it was.

“Karin?” the voice said. “Is that one of your fan girls, otouto?”

_Ot_ _ou_ _to!?_ With a start, Sasuke shot up in his bed and gaped at the person in front of him. “ _Aniki_?”

His supposed to be dead older brother was staring down at him with that same indulgent smile he’d worn before the massacre. “Why so surprised?” Itachi asked, poking his forehead. “Come on, get dressed and come down to breakfast. Okaasan has made _tamago kake gohan_ with bread and tea.”

_Okaasan?_ Before Sasuke could get clarification, Itachi was already out the door, a door Sasuke recognised as the one from his childhood room in the Uchiha estate. Now he was even more confused. Standing up, he went over to his dresser and looked into the mirror there, and was shocked when he saw his younger self staring back at him. And it wasn’t the younger self from before the massacre, no. The Sasuke staring back at him had to be at least fifteen years old, maybe even _sixteen_!

What had happened?

\---

There had been a burning sensation just before a horrible blackness, and Sasuke was pretty sure he’d died. But to end up in a past he’d never lived? What in the name of kami was going on? Maybe it was a genjutsu? No, he realised after he checked with his sharingan. Then what?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke decided that he’d go along with this to see where it led. After all, his family was alive and well here, and that was the only really important thing at the moment. So he went over to his tansu and found some clothes, his standard white shorts and blue shirts he’d worn as a gennin, and headed downstairs to greet the family he’d missed for a decade.

\---

“…and then your father decided that he needed to see to it personally,” Uchiha Mikoto, miraculously somehow alive, was saying. “He’s already left, so you boys won’t be able to see him for a few days.”

Sasuke was absorbing everything his mother was saying like a sponge, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of the woman. He was disappointed his father wasn’t there, but at least he knew he was somewhere around. Naruto and Sakura were apparently still his team mates, Kakashi was still his sensei, and his mother had seemed to developed almost an infatuation for Sakura.

Sasuke put it down to the fact that she didn’t have a daughter of her own, managing to figure out that he and Itachi were still the only children she’d had.

In any case, the invasion had still happened, only Orochimaru seemed to have allied with Iwa instead of Suna. Wondering what else was different, Sasuke managed to discover that the Hokage hadn’t died, but that it wasn’t the third. It was the Fourth. What the heck? He knew, of course, that the Fourth was Naruto’s father, he’d been there during the war, after all, as a reanimated shinobi.

His speech had made him think with disgust of Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

\---

Tamago kake gohan: Rice with a raw egg, a Japanese breakfast.

Tansu: A chest used for storage, in this case clothes.

Itadakimasu: Literally means ‘I humbly receive.’ Said before eating, and when saying it, both hands are placed before the chest or in the lap.

\---

Possibly make them a bit older?

OoOoO

_ **Yesterday’s Hero** _

Idea based on the STTNG episode Yesterday’s Enterprise:

Where someone from the past ends up in the future, and the whole of history _changes_ because of it. But someone, in Guinan’s role, _knows_ that it’s all wrong, and the past person needs to go back.

No fricking idea who’s gonna be in Guinan’s role, though.

\---

Ps: Title of doc is what popped into my head based on the ‘Yesterday’ part of the Star Trek ep, but not necessarily the final choice, or even anything to do with the fic.

\---

Btw, the title puts John Paul Young’s song ‘Yesterday’s Hero’ in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I’d considered putting them all in separate chapters, but in the end, just couldn’t be bothered. ;)


End file.
